Angel the cat
by weirdo1984
Summary: Angel gets turned into a cat


Title: Angel The Cat

Author: Weirdo1984

Pairing: W/A, S/X

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon! Comments: Please

Summary: Angel is turned into a cat.

Willow, Angel, Xander, Spike and Buffy were walking though one of the cemeteries. There was a new demon in town. It was called a 'Catroid.' It was basically a cat that looked like it was on steroids. It was six feet tall and had long sharp claws. The plan was for Willow to do a spell while the others killed it. Willow set up all her ingredients and the others charged at the demon. She saw Xander get thrown into to Spike, but Spike caught him easily and gave him a quick kiss before they charged at it again. The demon was coming at Willow and Angel came in front of her to protect her. Buffy came running up and kicked the bowl that Willow had everything in, the contents hitting Angel just as he cut of the demons head off. The demon fell to the ground and suddenly Angel disappeared.

"Angel?" Willow asked looking around.

"Peaches?" Spike called

Meow!

They all looked down and there was a cat with dark brown fur and chocolate brown eyes.

Willow knelt down. "Angel?"

Meow. He walked over to Willow and nuzzled her hand.

"Oh my god." Xander said

"Buffy I told you guys not to touch the ingredients!" Willow said picking up the brooding cat.

"I was helping you!" Buffy huffed

"Angel had it taken care of." Willow said, "Oh Angel I am so sorry."

Meow!

"How do we fix him?" Spike asked

"I don't know." Willow rubbing Angel's head making him purr

"I'll take him home with me and tomorrow we can research." Buffy said grabbing for Angel.

He hissed and scratched her.

"Ow! Angel what is your problem?" Buffy said holding her hand

"Stupid bint." Spike said lighting a smoke, "You turned him into a cat, and you tried grabbing him out of Red's hands. He isn't an object. You don't just grab at him. He is a person or a cat."

"Yeah Buffy. He went to Willow and I don't think he is going anywhere but to where ever she goes." Xander said he looked at the cat and he seemed please to be with Willow. Xander smirked at the cat, and Angel glared.

*He smirks just as well as Spike does.*

"Look I am taking him home with me. We can meet at the Magic box tomorrow morning." Willow said

"But I should be the one to take care of Angel." Buffy said trying to get him again.

Angel again hissed.

"Angel stop being so stubborn." Buffy said and grabbed for him again, nearly taking Willow's arm off. Willow was trying to keep Angel from falling as Buffy grabbed for him. Angel ended up scratching up Willow's arms in the process she hissed in pain but continued to try and support him.

"Buffy stop!" Xander said

Angel went flying landing on the ground hard. They heard and whimper.

Willow pushed by Buffy all but knocking her over and ran to Angel's side.

"Oh Angel." Willow said sadly

Angel stood up but kept his front right paw up.

"Nice going slutty. You prolly broke his arm." Spike snarled at her

"We should get him to the vet." Xander said

Willow carefully picked Angel back up. She kissed his head.

"Buffy go home!" Willow said angrily

"What?" Buffy asked

"You hurt him. You just can't deal that he doesn't want to be with you, in human or cat form." Willow said, "Come on guys."

They got Angel to the vet Willow refused to leave his side. He was shaking. It has been a long time since he has seen a doctor of any kind. Willow petted him softly as the vet checked him out.

"He should be fine. He just needs to stay off the leg. I'll give you some meds for the pain. Give him one in the morning and one just before you go to bed." The vet instructed.

"Ok. Thank you." Willow said

She got the pills and picked Angel up again careful not to touch or put any pressure on his right paw.

"He ok?" Xander asked as Willow walked out

"Yea he has to stay off of it, and I have some pain pills for him." Willow said

"We called the watcher he isn't please with Slutty, and says we will meet up at eight to start research." Spike said

"Ok." Willow nodded.

They walked Willow home and she took Angel upstairs and set him on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Willow asked

Meow

"Ok wait here." Willow ordered pointing her finger at him. She knew Angel and how stubborn he was, and wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Meow

Willow smiled at him before going down stairs she got a bowl of milk and some tuna.

"Does Angel like tuna?" Willow asked herself. She walked back into her room and Angel was in the same place he was as she left.

"Ok we have some milk and some tuna. I don't know if you like tuna, but it's supposed to be really good for cats and since right now you're a cat it should help." Willow babbled

Meow. Willow looked at him, he looked amused

"Yes, yes I can see you are amused." Willow smiled

Willow put the two bowls on the floor and carefully set Angel down. He watched at she mashed his pill up and put it in his food. He looked up at her.

"Go on eat it." Willow said

Meow. You could hear some attitude in that meow

Willow sat on the floor facing Angel. She looked him in the eyes. "You have to eat it. It will help you feel better."

*don't like pills* Angel thought

"Yes I know you have never been one to take pills, but please for me will you eat it?" Willow asked

*damn why does she have to look at me like that. I can't deny her.*

Meow. He ate the tuna and drank the milk.

"Thank you." Willow petted him and lifted him back on to the bed. He looked at the top of the bed. Meow! Willow giggled, "You want to sleep on the pillow huh? Ok." She moved him to the pillow next to hers. "I will be right back. I need to clean these scratches."

Meow. *Sorry Willow.*

Willow looked down at him and saw him brooding, "nah uh. This wasn't your fault. It was Buffy's. So no brooding. Ok?"

Meow

"Good." Willow smiled, "now lay down and I will be back in a few." She grabbed some PJs and went to the bathroom. Willow changed and brought out some peroxide and bandages. She poured the peroxide on her scratches. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She did a dance blowing on the scratches. Once the stinging stopped she put some bandages on them. She heard a loud meow and whimper. She opened the door and there at her feet was Angel looking up at her.

"Angel!" Willow scolded. She picked him up and carried him back to the bed putting him on the pillow. "I told you to stay put." She climbed into bed, and Angel hobbled over to her and nuzzled her arms. She picked him up and put him on her stomach. "Oh you heard me?" Meow, "you were coming to check on me?" Meow. "That's sweet put you need to take care of yourself, and I am going to make sure you get rest and stay off that leg. Ok?" Meow.

Willow rubbed his back. She turned the light off. "Night Angel. Wake me if you need anything." She felt Angel lay down she closed her eyes and continued to pet him.

Angel woke. *what's that feeling? I know that feeling. It's been awhile but what is it? Oh god, I have to pee.* Meow meow meow! Angel nuzzled and licked Willow's.

"Uh?" Willow asked sleepily

Meow! *please Willow wake up*

"Angel?" Willow asked turning on her lamp. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Meow!! Angel was turning around looking at the bedroom door. Meow!!

"I'm sorry Angel I don't understand." Willow replied

Angel did the only thing he could. He did a little pee dance.

"OH!" Willow said she picked him up and took him downstairs and set him in the back yard. "Meow when you're done." She turned to give him privacy

Meow. Willow turned and picked him back up taking him back inside. She climbed back into bed putting Angel back on her stomach and covered them both.

She woke the next morning to Angel licking her face. Willow giggled and kissed his head. She looked at the clock and saw it was seven am. "Time to get up huh?"

Meow

"Ok. Let's go downstairs get you some breakfast and your pills." Willow said

Meow, "oh we aren't going though this again the pills will make you feel better. So will you please take your pills?"

He meowed it was in defeat. "Aww now don't be sad."

She took him downstairs set him on the couch and went to the kitchen to get him some milk and tuna and mixed the pill in with it. She took it out to him and set them on the floor and set him down in front of him. After he ate she put him back on the couch

"Ok I need to go grab a quick shower. Then we can go." Willow said she turned on the TV for him so it wouldn't be so quiet. "Now you're not going to get off the couch right?"

Meow.

"Good." Willow smiled and patted his head, before running upstairs. She was back down 15 minutes later. "Ready to go?"

Meow

Willow picked him up and walked out the door. They walked into the Magic box.

"Hi." Willow said she walked over to the table she set down a pillow and set Angel on it, then took a seat.

"Hi." Giles, Spike and Xander said.

Giles walked over to Angel. "Angel can I take a look at your leg?"

Angel stood and Giles gently touch Angel pulled back, "oh I'm sorry Angel I didn't mean to hurt you."

Meow

"Watcher do you have any idea how we can turn him back?" Spike asked

"No I don't. We will have to do some research." Giles said

Buffy walked in a few minutes later and Angel hissed.

"Shh it's ok Angel." Willow said scratching his ear.

"Hi Angel." Buffy said and went to pet him. Before she could touch him Willow pushed her back standing between the Slayer and Angel.

"What is your problem Willow?" Buffy asked

"You sprained his leg!" Willow said

"Hey you were holding him too." Buffy shot back.

"No I was holding him while you were trying to grab him out of my arms." Willow said

"Willow if it wasn't for you taking him he would have been in my arms and would have been safe." Buffy said

"Buffy you are just jealous that Angel wanted to come home with me. That's it, and you will not go near him until he is back in vampire forum and he can defend himself." Willow said

"Oh get off it Willow. You don't want me near him because you want to coddle him so he falls in love with you." Buffy said

Willow blushed, "Buffy, Angel is my friend and I am going to take care of him. Whether you like it or not."

Willow sat back down and Angel went and licked her hand.

Angel glared at the slayer. He was happy that Willow took him in and took care of him. He saw the way Willow blushed when Buffy said how Willow wanted him to fall in love with her. * Don't worry Willow I am already in love with you and I will prove it to you when I get out of this cat body.*

Willow continued to pet Angel as she researched. He was purring nuzzling into her.

Willow looked up and saw Buffy glaring at her. Willow rolled her eyes. As she continued to research she could feel Buffy's eyes on her. She looked up.

"What?!" Willow yelled startling Angel out of his sleep. Willow looked at Angel looking apologetic at him. He licked her hand

"What?" Xander asked startled by Willow's sudden out burst.

"Buffy is trying to burn holes in my head with her eyes." Willow said glaring at the blond.

"You are keeping Angel from coming to me. He wants to be with me." Buffy said

Spike saw the cat roll his eyes and smirked

Meow. *stupid bitch. I am happy right where I am.*

"Buffy if Angel wanted to go with you he would have." Willow said

"You wouldn't let him." Buffy accused

"Oh I thought him trying to get out of your grasp last night was showing he didn't want to go with you. Stupid me he must of meant 'yes I want to go with the physco slayer who changed me into a cat and threw me across the graveyard.' Silly me." Willow said rolling her eyes

"Let him chose." Buffy said

"I think he has." Giles said

"Put him on the floor and we will see who he goes to." Buffy said

"Buffy his leg is sprained he has to stay off of it, which means no walking!" Willow said irritated

"You won't do it because you know he won't pick you." Buffy smiled

"Oh for the love of god!" Xander said and stood he went over to Angel who looked up Xander petted him, "trust me." He said before picking him up. "Now Buffy go to that side of the room and Willow go to that side.

Both girls did as he said

"Now Angel if you want to stay with Willow look at her if you want to go to Buffy look at her." Xander said. "Whoever he picks is who he will stay with until this is sorted out. Got it?" He said but was looking at Buffy.

*Thank you Xander* Meow he said looking at Willow his eyes burrowing into hers.

"Ok. See he wants to be with Willow like we all knew. Now Buffy drop it and research so we can fix him!" Xander said as he walked back to the table and set Angel back on the pillow. He petted his head before going and sitting back beside Spike. Willow returned to her seat and kissed Angel's nose. Angel laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Luv you are so hot when you take charge like that!" Spike said leaning over and nibbling on his ear.

Xander laughed and snuggled back against his vampire.

A couple hours later Giles found a spell to change Angel back, and luckily they had all the ingredients. Willow set everything up putting Angel on the floor still on the pillow.

"Spike do you want to go in the back room and grab that big blanket? So we can cover him before he goes back to human form." Willow asked

"Sure pet." Spike answered he came back out a second later and put the blanket on Angel.

Willow did the spell and Angel was back to himself. He wrapped the blanket around him tight.

"Thank you Willow." Angel said and dashed to the training room where they all had spear clothes. He returned and walked over to Willow pulling her into a passionate kiss. He held her tight when he felt her knees give out. He pulled back letting to catch her breath but kept his hold on her.

"Wow." Willow whispered. Angel smiled and leaned his head on hers looking deep into her eyes.

"Angel!" Buffy huffed

"No Buffy. I don't want you I haven't for along time, and you showed how little you care about me during this whole thing." Angel said not looking away from Willow

Willow smiled.

"Well I am glad you are back to yourself." Giles said

"Me too." Xander said

"Yeah me to peaches." Spike added

"Thanks." Angel said, "Willow do you want to get out of here? Go and get some dinner?"

"I would love to." Willow smiled and leaned up and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
